it is Tabuu
by harahara
Summary: ONESHOT UNLESS REQUESTED TO CONTINUE. Tabuu is bored. So he decides to use his powers to meddle woth the smashers.


**This is a Oneshot. But if others wish for me to continue, the maximum reviews saying to continue would have to be twenty above.**

**I do not own BRAWL.**

All humans were monstrous beings. He sees it almost on a daily basis. Tabuu may had been turned into a trophy during the subspace, but he was still able to roam around in spirit. With nothing to do, he decides to try and use one of his powers to meddle with the humans. And the power he would like to use is the power of consolation. Now this is something he found amusing. All he has to do is ask the person's deepest and most impossible desires. And after getting it, he fulfills it with an equal payment. And who better to test than the ones who stood against and imprisoned him. Let's start with the people from Mario land.

_Peach_

Peach was always smiling at everyone. Each time she did, it gave everyone a bit of peace. But underneath all that fluff and happiness, she was miserable. No one knew it, not even Lucario or the Earthbound children. The cause of her misery was one person. Wario.

She could handle Bowser kidnapping her. That was okay. He was the type to leave you alone in a dungeon. But Wario was the worst. He was perverted, short tempered, and just plain rude and stupid. And worst of all. She was his sex slave. Each night, whenever everyone was asleep, he would come to her room and forcibly have his way with her. She would have told someone or even anyone, but he was always following her secretly or right next to the person she wanted to tell it to. But now she had enough. In front if her or not, she will tell anyone of his abuse. Searching around, she saw Snake and Samus comparing weaponry.

"No, no, NO! I'm telling you Snake. This plasma whip and laser gun are more efficient than your primitive weaponry." Ever since they had a survival match on a one on one in an island, the two had become close friends. Stepping over to them Peach cleared her throat to get their attention. "Oh, what is it princess? And what's with the long face?"

Taking a deep breath, Peach explained everything to them. And after a few minutes of the explanation and tears falling, Snake and Samus were both holding onto their knives and whip with white knuckles and murder in their eyes. "I tried each time to tell any of you, but he was always there."

Putting a reassuring hand on the toadstool princess' shoulder, Samus tried to relieve her of her pain and tears. "Don't worry. We'll get that sick fuck. Stay in your room and lock the doors. We're going to alert MH about this, okay?"

Nodding her head, Peach walked to her room and locked the doors. Sighing in relief of finally telling someone, she felt safe and light as air. Turning around to lie on her bed, Peach was about to close her eyes and drift to sleep when a horrible smell penetrated her nostrils. It smelled like garlic and shit rolled together after getting pissed on. She recognized it as _his_ smell. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw the fat bastard behind her door arms crossed. "You talked. I know you did, so don't try to deny it."

Before she could scream for help, a sock was thrown into her mouth. "No screaming now. I already told you that the first time."

Ripping off the lower half of her dress, Wario plunged in roughly and started pumping fast and hard with one hand holding both her arms, and another holding her neck. "I warned you not to tell anyone, but did you listen. No~. So now it's time to get it all."

After a few minutes of consistent pumping, Peach felt his member expanding a bit inside her. "Looks like I'm about to cum. This isn't your safe day, isn't it?" Getting a shocked look in her eyes, he took that as a yes. "GET READY TO BEAR MY KIDS!" And with that, he came inside her with a hard thrust. "Don't worry; you'll probably die anyways whore." And with that, he jumped out the window.

_Poor, poor monkey._ Looking up, Peach saw something that looked like Tabuu, but white. _What's wrong? is it your first time to see me, or are you afraid?_

"T-Tabuu." Peach was afraid. With her being exhausted from Wario's actions, she could not run or defend herself. All she could do was close her eyes and pray.

_Relax putrid monkey. I am not here to harm. I just wish to give you what you truly want._ At this, Peach felt something inside her come out. It was more of a thought or image, but she could see it clearly. Wario dead. _Is that so? Then please give something in equivalent exchange._

"What? I have to pay you money as well?" Getting a chuckle from the unknown being, Peach windered what he meant. "What would be the equivalent exchange for his death?"

Shaking his head, Tabuu decided to answer her. _You humans clearly don't know much, do you? Think of it like the code of Hammurabi. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. So what you want will need…?_

Understanding this as for her to finish his sentence, Peach realized what the price was. "You want.. a human life."

_Well, I don't really want one. But it's part of the equivalency. _Floating closer to her, Tabuu poked her on the nose. _So, who would you like to give away. Link? Oh, maybe that stupid hedgehog. Oh, yes I forgot to mention that you cannot sacrifice yourself. I don't like to waste my power on dying people._

This was something Peach had to think through hard. She cared for all of them. If any of them were to know, they would have helped before she would ask. She couldn't just say any random civilian. It wasn't in her to sacrifice others. She was filled with so many emotions now. But once the emotion stopped on anger, she remembered all the crap Wario put her through. Fucking her each time, making her scared all the time, and giving her a child he would not take. Suddenly, she thought of someone to sacrifice. "Take the unborn child that was placed into my womb."

_You want me to take the sticky goo that was placed inside you?... heh, I don't get enough out of this. Very well._

Peach felt the goo inside her flow out and saw it form into an embryo in his hand. _Price paid. Your wish will be fulfilled._

And with that, he disappeared with the fetus in hand. But a part of Peach felt remorse for giving something that could have been her child.

_Wario _

_Hello fat monkey. Did you enjoy your wish of having your wish to get your greatest pleasure? Because now, I must kill you_

Wario was about to escape from smash mansion, but he was encountered by Snake and Samus. They were about to open fire on him, but Tabuu teleported him somewhere else_. _"What do you mean I will die? We had a deal. You grant me my wish, you get the random woman off the street."

_Hahahahaha. You tried to screw me over with something so cheap? Your wish was made weak. On the other hand, she gave me a better price. She put in her mind your death with pain you gave her. Prepare to be a wish granted. _

Before Wario could say anything else, he felt himself falling. He fell head first and landed on a bed surrounded by darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Standing on the bed, he looked around. Before he could get off the bed, something big and bulky landed on top of him. "Helllo meaty. We're going to have a good time."

(I hate righting yaoi so I'll skip and just say he got ass raped by tons of guys)

"I-is that all you got? HUH?" Before he could scream anymore, he felt his stomach getting heavier. Looking up he saw Tabuu smiling at him.

_Oh wow. I always wondered what it would look like for a male monkey to give birth. Hold your breath and do be nice enough to think of a name before you die._

"AAAAAAH!"

**My hand hurts now so I will end it here for the oneshot. Reveiew.**


End file.
